Power generation plants are previously known which include a number of solar radiation reflectors in turn being spread over a reception area, and a solar radiation receiver upon which reflected solar light is concentrated. In particular the solar radiation receiver comprises a steam generator for the production of steam to be passed on to a turbine which in turn drives an electric generator for the production of electrical energy.
The turbine and the associated generator are heavy and bulky and are thus positioned at a site where they are easily installed and accessible, whereas the solar radiation receiver preferably is positioned at a place having best reception conditions for the combined reflectors which most often is at a relatively elevated position. Steam from the solar radiation receiver is conducted over isolated conduits to the turbine and water to be inlet to the solar radiation receiver is correspondingly pumped back to the solar radiation receiver.